Yūshō Sakaki
, lit. Senior Sakaki or Upperclassman Sakaki) by Shūzō Hīragi |mechanism = Pendulum Monster |gender = Male |relatives = Yūya Sakaki (son) Yōko Sakaki (wife) |occupation =Professional Entertainment Duelist Founder of You Show Duel School branches Teacher of Heartland Duel School's Clover Branch (former) |affiliation = You Show Duel School (Former) You Show Duel School (Fusion Dimension) |romaji = Sakaki Yūshō |anime debut = Episode 1 |manga debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 14: "The Land of Beginning" |jpname = |Japanese = |status = Alive |seiyū japanese = Horoki Tōchi|eyecolor = Golden |haircolor = Black |d-diskcolor = Purple |d-disklight = Yellow|win = 1|lose = 1|base = 榊 遊勝|furigana = さかき ゆうしょう|frname = Yusho Sakaki|duelclass = Professional Duelist|ace = Entermate Sky Magician|enname = Yusho Sakaki|school = You Show Duel School (Fusion Dimension) Heartland Duel School (former) You Show Duel School (former)|partner(s) = Asuka Tenjōin}} Yūshō Sakaki ( Sakaki Yūshō, but written Yusho Sakaki in English for the Japanese anime) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is the father of Yūya Sakaki. Three years before the story, Yūshō disappeared when he was supposed to be Dueling with Strong Ishijima. Appearance Yūshō wears a mostly red performer's outfit. He has black hair and a purple top hat with green goggles on the bottom side. Yūshō is fair skinned and has golden eyes. Etymology His name may come from (Yūshō), a term meaning "overall victory, championship", reflecting the fact that he was once the Duel Champion. History Past Meeting Yōko In their youth, Yūshō rescued Yōko Sakaki and one of her gang members from a rival gang. He played "Smile World" to get the rival gang to back down. Yōko was grateful for what Yūshō did and developed feelings for him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 52: "The Legendary Grandmaster Revives!" Eventually, the two of them got married and had a son, Yūya Sakaki.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 53: ""Smile World" - A Duel Filled With Smiles" Meeting Leo One day Yūshō met Leo Akaba and saw the Solid Vision give "Thunder Kids" mass. He was impressed by it and the two joined forces and developed the Solid Vision.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 126: "The Day the Devil was Born" When a young Yūya was upset, Yūshō approached him and gave him advice about laughing whenever he felt down. He used Yūya's pendant to further explain this point by saying that when Yūya made other people happy, the happiness would swing back towards him, like a pendulum.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 1: "The Trail of Light, Pendulum Summon" Discovery of Solid Vision and Action Duel Yūshō got acquainted with Reiji Akaba's father, Reo Akaba. Together with him, both researched and eventually discovered Solid Vision technology and Action Duel. Plan with Reiji One night, Reiji revealed his father's plan to conquer all four dimensions and enlisted Yūshō's help to stop his father by becoming the leader of Lancers once they formed the special group. Sensing Reiji's determination, Yūshō agreed to it. On the day he was supposed to Duel Strong Ishijima in the finals of an Action Duel tournament, Yūshō decided to force his way to Academia using LC's incomplete Interdimensional travel device, hoping he was able to dissuade Leo.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 106: "ARC Area Project" His disappearance consequently led people to think he didn't come because he was afraid and since then was viewed as cowards.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 1: "The Trail of Light, Pendulum Summon" Teaching at Heartland Duel School However, instead of being sent to Academia of the Fusion Dimension, he instead got transported to the Xyz Dimension. During his two years of disappearance in Standard, Yūshō became a teacher for Heartland Duel School's Clover Branch where Kaito Tenjō, Allen Kōzuki, and Sayaka Sasayama were studying. He also often performed his Entertainment Duel at the street of Heartland. On one of such occasions, Yūshō's Dueling gained admiration from Dennis Macfield, an Academia Duelist who was on espionage mission in Heartland. The admiration inspired Dennis to become Entertainment Duelist, and Yūshō then took him under his tutelage. When the Xyz Dimension was invaded a year before the story, Yūshō encountered Edo Phoenix and they both Dueled. The result of the Duel was not revealed, but Yūshō's legs were crippled and he accidentally got transported by Edo to the Fusion Dimension in the process. Yūshō's sudden disappearance led Allen and the others to think he had abandoned them. You Show Duel School at Fusion Dimension Arriving at the Fusion Dimension, he saved Asuka Tenjōin from Juvenile Officers when she escaped from Academia with her friend before he collapsed. The two of them then opened You Show Duel School independent from Academia, sheltering former Academia Duelists who decided to escape from Academia and taught them his philosophy to bring smiles with Dueling. Standard Dimension Arc Pre-Maiami Championship Yūshō was mentioned by Yūya and Reiji during their first Duel. Reiji said that he admired the Pioneer of Action Duels and rebuked Hokuto and Yaiba for insulting Yūya's father.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 12: "DDD: King of the Different Dimension" Yūshō is the idol of several characters in the series.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 14: "Hotblooded! Shūzō Theatre" Xyz Dimension Arc Resistance and Lancers Discussion Yūshō was mentioned by Allen and Sayaka once knowing that Yūya was Yūshō's son during their discussion. Allen and Saya explained that Yūshō used to be their teacher and that he abandoned them when they were invaded by Academia, something that shocked Yūya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 103: "The Brilliant Mechanical Angels" Reunion with Yuzu .]] Yuzu, who got transported to the Fusion Dimension, was taken in by Asuka who had saved her from Academia Juvenile Officers. Asuka took her to You Show Duel School hideout and reunited her with Yūshō, who smiled upon seeing her.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 103: "The Brilliant Mechanical Angels" He immediately recognized Yuzu, making her cry as she told him how much everyone worried about him. Yūshō apologized for making her worried and explained that before he arrived at the Fusion Dimension, he was at the Xyz Dimension. During the invasion, he met Edo, the Commander-in-Chief of Academia who transported him to Fusion Dimension.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 104: "The HERO Bearing the Name of "D"" Yuzu explained to Yūshō of what happened during his disappearance. Yūshō then revealed to Yuzu the reason of his disappearance three years ago: he heard the whole story about the dimension war from Reiji and agreed to help him. He was supposed to be sent to the Fusion Dimension, but instead got sent to the Xyz Dimension where he taught his students of his philosophy. Their peaceful days ended when Academia invaded a year ago. Their conversation was interrupted by two students who called for Yūshō for another check up of his condition, and he decided to continue the rest of the conversation later.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 106: "ARC Area Project" Fusion Dimension Arc Duel Against Dennis Moved by his students' determination to directly fight against Academia, Yūshō agreed and intended to go as well, unwilling to let his students fight by themselves. However, they were interrupted by Dennis and his squad, finding their hideout based on several eye witnesses. Remembering Dennis as his former student, Yūshō agreed to Dennis' challenge, commenting that Dennis hasn't grown at all since all he could was mesmerizing his audience with his flashiness alone without any meaning conveyed through it. Yūshō started his turn by simply setting one card and then ended his turn, enraging Dennis who accused him of mocking him, but Yūshō told his former student that he always serious when it comes about entertaining people, and setting that one card was simply a preparation for his show. Dennis started his turn by summoning "Entermage Trapeze Magician" and used its effect to attack Yūshō twice. Before the attack could connect, Yūshō activated his set up trap card "Miracle Silk Hat" to hide himself inside one of two hats. He explained to Dennis if he attack the hat where he hide himself, he will receive 5000 damage that will defeated him instantly. Dennis attacked both hats with "Trapeze Magician's" effect, only to find that Yūshō was never in both hats. Yūshō used "Paper Doll" to replace himself in one of the hats to buy enough time for himself and his students to escape. Yūshō successfully escaped through another secret path with Asuka's help.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 112: "Towards a City Filled with Smiles" Kaito vs Dennis They both made it to the ship and Yūshō wanted Asuka to disembark so he could face Reo alone. But, Dennis caught up with them and challenged Yūshō again until Kaito arrived. Surprised, Yūshō learned from Kaito that Yūya opened Edo's heart and got Academia's army to rebuild the Xyz Dimension. He watched his students Duel each other and applauded both Duelists for their Duel. Yūshō tried to convince Dennis to join them, but refused and watched in dismay as his student sealed himself into a card. He caught the card and glanced at it with sadness.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 114: "The Neo Galaxy Shining in the Darkness" Arriving at Avademia Yūshō arrived at Academia with Asuka and Kaito, wondering if they were walking into a trap when there were no Academia soldiers waiting for them. He suspected it was because Reo anticipated their arrival. Yūgo arrived and after briefly tangling with Kaito, he learned where Rin was. Yūshō tried to warn him that there might be a trap but Yūgo sped off. Kaito left to rescue Ruri, and Yūshō suggested to Asuka that they go to see Reo.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 116: "Guardians of Sun and Moon" Yūshō reunited with Reiji and told him he's not planning to cause him any trouble this time. However, both groups were confronted by a boy,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 122: "Glory on the Academia!" who Yūshō mistook for Yūya. He, Reiji, and Reira managed to pass the fence Sora lowered to block the boy off while Asuka faced him. He ask Reiji that who the was and learn he was Yūri. He then continued to go see the Professor with Reiji and Reira.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 123: "The Glorious Machine Dragon" They were then confronted by Academia students, who took them directly to the Professor.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 125: "The Blazing Dragon" The Origin of Four Dimensions Yūshō asked Leo why did he invade the Four Heavenly Dragons for a "utopia". He reminded him that he's a genius that created the Solid Vision from scratch and that if didn't existed, Action Duels and his Entertainment Dueling wouldn't have either. He even told him that one encounter with Leo changed his fate and he still appreciate it now. However, he was surprised when Leo revealed that he didn't find it and in fact the technology had already existed in the Original Dimension. He learned how Leo created the Solid Vision, which caused Duel Monsters to evolve but lead to the world's ruin due to the appearance of a Duelist named Zarc who destroyed the world after fusing with his four dragons, becoming the Supreme King Dragon Zarc due to the people's desires for violent Duels, shocking Yūshō.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 126: "The Day the Devil was Born" When Yūshō tried to say something to Leo, he was interrupted by a Academia member who revealed that Yūya escaped the Doctor's lab, surprising him. He was happy to see him when he arrived at the inner chambers and hugged him. He learned that Yuzu was captured and tried to convince Leo not to involve the children and tell him the full story. However, he was surprised when Leo told him Yūya wasn't his son and bringing Yuzu and her counterparts to the room. When Leo was going to seal the Doctor into a card, Yūshō wanted him to stop but was shocked that he did it. He then learned the rest of Leo's past of how he created four cards that could defeat Supreme Dragon King Zarc but were stolen by his daughter Ray and was surprised that Leo had daughter. He also learned how Ray defeated Zarc and Leo being sent to a strange town, where he recreated the Solid Vision and just met Yūshō. by fusing Yuzu and her counterparts.]] Yūshō then realized that the technology for the Solid Vision was already there and was shocked when Leo revealed that Ray might be somewhere in the Four Dimensions due to his memories coming back. He listened to Reiji's past going to Academia to find Leo and was surprised Leo found traces of Ray in Academia. He learned that Ray had spilt into Yuzu, Serena, Ruri Kurosaki, and Rin and was surprised Leo was going to resurrect Ray. He saw ARC-V and was shocked that it will bring the back the fifth dimension and Ray. When Reiji wondered if Yūri was Zarc's incarnation, Yūshō was surprised and learned that his son is one of Zarc's incarnation. When Leo said that Reiji's belief will bring about a ruined world, Yūshō grabbed a card and watched as Yūya and Reiji challenged Leo to a Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 127: "Revival Zero" Yūya and Reiji vs. Leo He listened to Leo reveal that he already started the process to fuse the girls back into Ray and the Four Dimensions back into one. While watching Yūya and Reiji Duel Leo, Yūshō thought about when he instill his smiles belief to at an early age. However, he can't remember since when and thought back to when he asked Shūzō when did he start taking care of a baby by himself and where was his wife. He then wondered what he and Yōko were doing when Yūya was born and came to the conclusion that those day-to-day memories never happened. He was surprised when Leo used Pendulum Summon and the effect of "Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Governor" to destroy Yūya's "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". When Yūya Awakened, Yūshō wondered what was wrong with him. He thought about how Zarc was forcibly spilt by Ray and revive in each of the Four Dimensions but now wants to become one for some purpose. He found out the purpose might be to regain his former self and in order to regain himself that reign at the top of the world, Zarc chose Yūshō to resurrect him as a Duelist by sending his incarnation to raise as a Duelist to encourage his awakening. Yūshō then checked on Reira who passed out from Yūya's anger and thought about how he unknowingly lent a hand to the devil's resurrection.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 128: "Decisive Battle! The Spirit Tech Force" .]] When Reiji Released his monsters to Summon "DDD Death Great King Hell Armageddon", Yūshō noted that Leo can't use the Pendulum Effects of "Spirit Reactor" and "Pendulum Governor". When Leo used "Dis-swing Fusion" to take control of "Hell Armageddon and Fusion Summon "Master Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Ruler", Yūshō noted how Leo set all that up by reading Reiji and Yūya. He thought about how Reiji couldn't forgive Leo for humans as fuel revive his daughter. He pulled out "Binding Swords of Impact" and wanted to save Yuzu but was afraid to use it to help resurrect a demon. He was surprised when Yūya went for an Action Card to protect himself from Leo's attack. When Yūya was about to defeat Leo with "The Supreme King Violent Dragon - Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon", Yūshō used "Binding Swords of Impact" to bind Yūya to a pillar, which terminated the Duel. He told Leo the card he received from him was a failure due to a bug where it doesn't disappear when the Solid Vision goes offline. He brought the card to remind Leo the basics and thought of using it to bind him but never on his own son. He told Yuzu he was convinced she and counterparts were Ray's alter egos and Yūya was Zarc's. He also told her that she became Shūzō's daughter in order to remain close to Yūya and prevent Zarc's revival due to Ray's will. He handed Reira to Reiji and told the girls to hold fast, saying the Four Dimensions peace is maintained by them. He then told Reiji that he was going to prevent Zarc's revival since Yūya is not a demon.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 129: "Glimpse of the Supreme King" Yūgo, Yūri vs. Edo and Kaito He ran into kaito and Edo and learned from them that something strange happened to Yūya, thinking the Doctor might be controlling him. However, he told that wasn't it and revealed to them that Yūya, Yūto, Yūgo, and Yūri are alter egos of Zarc and are trying to revive him by becoming one. He then learned from Edo that Yūgo and Yūri were Dueling now and tried to go stop before being caught by Kaito from falling. He was asked by Edo to let himself stop them due to learning Yūshō's smile philosophy from Yūya and was surprised Edo still had the torn "Smile World". Yūshō arrived during the middle of the Duel and muttered Edo's name when watching him tell Yūgo that he and Yūya were one person before and how Duels are for smiles and not conflict. When Edo told Yūgo he will hold on until he regain his true self, Yūshō thought to himself how Yūya was being swallowed by Zarc and begged Edo to rescue him from the abyss. When Edo freed Yūgo from his awakening, Yūshō was happy but was worried when Yūri was about to defeat everyone with the effect of "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon". When Edo and Kaito were defeated, Yūshō picked up Edo's half of "Smile World" and was about to say they wasted something until Yūgo told him they didn't waste anythingYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 130: "The Avaricious Venom Dragon" Yūshō thought to himself for Yūgo to endure so Zarc won't resurrect as long as he remain himself. When Yūgo used the effect of "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" to increase its ATK, Yūshō stated that "Greedy Venom's" is 1000 lower. However, he was surprised when Yūri defeated Yūgo.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 131: "The Light Shining in Eternal Darkness" Duel Against Yūri He watched Yūri absorb Yūgo. He tried to stop Yūri from close to Yūya but was sent flying into the chambers and told Reiji how they failed to prevent Yūgo's absorption. He was sent flying to the ground again and threatened Yūri to stay away from Yūya, wanting to avenge to his carded students as well. He challenged Yūri to a Duel and told him how he disappointed with his turn. He Advance Summoned "Entermate Sky Magician" and told Yūri he use a Entermate Deck. He then began his Entertainment Dueling with "Magician's Right Hand" and told Yūri he was going to destroy his trump card or failing and he will let Yūri card him without resistance. He used the effect of "Sky Magician" to increase its ATK for a Continuous Magic Card and attacked "Predator Plants Cephalotusnail" but Yūri used "Dark Seed Planter" to change Sky Magician's" Attribute to Dark and negate the attack. However, Yūshō used the second effect of "Sky Magician" to return "Magician's Right Hand" to his hand and use "Magician's Left Hand" to negate the trap. "Sky Magician" gained more ATK and continued the attack but Yūri used the effect of "Cephalotus Snail" to prevent its destruction and halve the damage. When Yūri thought he failed, Yūshō told him how everything went according to his plan and used "Clairvoyance" to guess if the card is Magic or Trap and draw two cards. He told Yūri he already knew the card's name but first revealed how he found out: he baited Yūri into activating one of his set up cards and based on its effect, Yūshō deduced he intended to make his monster a Fusion material and announced the card's name, "Super Fusion".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 132: "The Peerless Entertainer" He then made Yūri return it to his Deck while he get to draw two cards, proclaiming the first act of Entertainment Dueling is over. He used the effect of "Sky Magician" to return "Magician's Left Hand" to his hand and use "Magician's Right Hand" to negate "Seed Cannon Salvo". He then used "Entermate Sky Ring" to negate the second effect of "Seed Cannon Salvo", protecting his cards. However, Yūri used "Ivy Bind Castle" to negate the effects of Yūshō's cards, prevent him from attacking, and inflict damage for every monster on the field. Yūri wondered if Yūshō could still pull his Entertainment Dueling in this state and wanted Yūshō to show him. In response to Yūri's request, he accepted and started the second act of his Entertainment Dueling, Sky Magician's Great Escape Show. He took damage from the effect of "Ivy Bind Castle", but able to free "Sky Magician" from "Ivy Bind Castle". Yūshō used the effect of "Sky Magician" to destroy "Ivy Bind Castle" when it leaves the field and Special Summoned "Entermate Sky Pupil", using the effect of "Sky Pupil". He then ended the Great Escape Show and used "Magician's Encore" to bring back "Entermate Revue Dancer". He treated "Revue Dancer" as two Releases to Advance Summon "Sky Magician" again and used "Magician's Left Hand" to increase "Sky Magician's" ATK and destroyed "Predator Plants Easter Lily Lizard". Not finished, he used the effect of "Sky Pupil" to double its ATK when "Sky Magician" is on the field and destroyed "Cephalotusnail", negating its effects, proclaiming the second act of Entertainment Dueling is over. When Yūri said becoming one with Yūgo and his other counterparts was destiny, Yūshō refute it because the future is something that they create with their own hands. He soon was taken by surprise when Yūri revealed that "Super Fusion" wasn't his trump card, but "Transcendental Fusion" was to Fusion Summon "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" and Synchro summoned "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" by making "Lily Lizard" a Tuner due to the trump card's effect. Yūshō used "Sky Illusion" to send the attacks to "Sky Magician" and cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. However, his "Magician's Right Hand" and "Magician's Left Hand" were destroyed by Yūri to use "Flower of Destruction" to decrease "Clear Wing's" ATK by 3000 and bring back "Starve Venom" and "Fruit of Destruction" to inflict damage to Yūshō and lower "Sky Magician's" ATK by the difference between that and its original ATK. As Yūri repeatedly attacked him with this combo, Yūshō refused Reiji's interference because even though he already knew he couldn't win, he will continue with the pride of a Entertainment Duelist so his form will be burn in Yūya's heart as he believed that his son won't disappear. He was finally defeated by "Starve Venom" and looked at Yūya one more time while thinking for Yūya to smile before being sealed into a card by Yūri, who then used it to goad Yūya into dueling him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 133: "A Dazzling Entertainment Show" Fifth Dimension ARC-V Arc Junior Youth Championship Following the battle against Zarc and the Standard Dimension's rebirth into the "Pendulum Dimension", Yūshō was freed from his card and assisted Reiji in helping Yūya regain his memories in order to overcome a big wall. When Himika started to worry, he told her that if she thought Yūya would lose then that was he limit as a Duelist.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 141: "Junior Youth Championship" When Yūya regained his memories of Yuzu, Yūshō told Yūya that the real trial begins now.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 142: "Overflowing Memories" When Yūya wondered how to save everyone with his Entertainment Dueling, Yūshō told him the answer was inside of him and that he must continue to win the Junior Youth Championship or risk losing Reira and Yuzu. He was surprised Yūya relied on a gamble to stop Gongenzaka's attack. He told Reiji this was the type of match Yōko would like and thought it was a shame for her to live mid-way the Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 143: "Soul of the Supreme King" Yūya vs. Dennis He watched Yūya and Dennis' Duel and watched Yūya defeat Dennis.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 144: "The Cursed Gear Mask" Yūya vs. Jack When Jack Atlas appeared in the Fusion Dimension, Yūshō wondered who he was and learned from Reiji that he is a Synchro Dimension Duelist who had a fierce Duel with Yūya and helped Duel against Zarc. He learned that Yūya refused to use the Four Heavenly Dragons due to the fear of hurting Reira and tried to her smile without them. He to listened to Reiji explain his reason for agreeing with Jack to Yūya and watched the Dimension Highway activate. While watching the Duel, he learned that Yūya is afraid of summoning the four dragons was because something might happen to Yuzu, Serena, Ruri Kurosaki, and Rin as well. When Yūya summoned the Four Heavenly Dragons, Yūshō patted Reira on the head, saying he had to endure it and that the true fun was about to begin.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 146: "Dimension Highway" The Last Duel: Yūya vs. Reiji Watching Yūya control fierce monsters, Yūshō wanted to see if his son could become a pro Duelist in more than just name and the Entertainment Dueling he believe in. He watched his son defeat JackYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 147: "The Unleashed Dragons" and Reiji and appeared at the stadium, telling Yūya his fight began the moment he passed his test. He then challenged his son and asked him was he prepared to continue fighting as a pro.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 148: "The Miracle Drawn by the Pendulum" Deck Entermate According to Edo Phoenix, Yūshō also uses a "Entermate" Deck, his ace monster being "Entermate Sky Magician". Others Yūshō carries half of a torn copy of "Smile World". Duels References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Standard Dimension Category:Xyz Dimension Category:Fusion Dimension Category:Former Carded